


Heat Of The Moment

by Prettypornybarbie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, alpha!Castiel, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypornybarbie/pseuds/Prettypornybarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a long time Dean lets himself go into heat and Castiel can't help but lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, you all know exactly where the title comes from; it was written on a Tuesday after all.
> 
> Same as usual, all mistakes are my own, feedback appreciated, I own nothing.
> 
> This is my first A/B/O fanfic, and although it's not particularly up my street, I know a lot of you angels like it, I'd really appreciate thoughts on it, though!
> 
> You can always find me over at prettypornybarbie.tumblr.com

It's been a long time since Dean felt like this. He's taken the suppressants since he was 18 years old, when he let Matt Radley bend him over the bench in the locker rooms of some nondescript gym locker rooms in some deadbeat down and fuck him like a whore. Now though, he wants to feel it, wants to live up to what God made him, at least wants to feel something for once, and so the pills remain unpopped tucked in with his socks and underwear in a pocket of his bag.

 

The heat is almost killing him. At first it was comforting - a reminder of who he was before the world fucked him over - but it soon becomes unbearable, spreading over his skin like a fever until he breaks out in a sweat that's impossible to wipe away. He resigns himself to it, soaking the sheets through as he curls up as tight as he can make himself, his belly tight and tense under the pressure of such basic want. It isn't too bad, the actual heat, they've been in enough crappy motel rooms with no A/C that Dean could deal with it for at least the few days he needs, but the nausea cripples him, the headache leaves his eyes blurry, the need for human contact twists in his gut. This wouldn't be so bad, if he was mated. He can't think about that right now, although he wonders if maybe that's why he was so keen to come off the suppressants - in order to better find his perfect mate, even if his body is begging for him to find it an Alpha. He remembers being younger, a disappointment to his father from the minute his sweet smell gave away his lack of dominance, rutting desperately against sheets as Sammy, a beta because hasn't he always lived his life on the fucking fence, ran ice filled towels over his skin and whispered comforts out of the earshot of John. He remembers the first and only time he let his instincts rule, baring his neck to Matt and allowing himself to be marked, fucked to within an inch of his life, and slick leaks out of him in a way that's far beyond his control at this point. He wants to touch himself, but he knows he needs to hold it off. It's going to be a long night, he needs to pick his battles and it is far, far too early into the endeavor to start a war right now. The blood pumps around his body and he can hear every pulse, so loud he almost misses the knock at the door. His legs are too weak for him to stand, the fever taking everything out of him, his body too far gone to think about anything except it's need to be used, and the fact that that's yet to happen. He moans slightly, he's not sure if he's inviting the guest in, or telling them to go away, but Castiel clearly takes it as the former as he's standing in the doorway, unmistakably human, unmistakably alpha. Dean curses under his breath, the one time the newly human Cas decides to turn up unannounced and it's during his first heat in years. 

 

"Stay there." Dean growls, as Cas instinctively takes a step towards the human he's duty bound to protect. He can smell the slick from his position at the door, although the open air takes the edge off, ever so slightly. Dean's thin layers of clothes are soaked through, and Cas wants to drag them off of him and lick every piece of skin he can reach, taste the slick dribbling out of Dean, swallow down his come and then fuck him. His body is begging him to knot the Omega, to take him as a mate, to do what comes naturally, but there's something in Dean's voice, something so un-Omega, that makes sure Cas stays routed to the ground. It doesn't matter to Dean, even over the smell of his own desperation he can smell Castiel, it's woody and earthy and so very different to the soft sweetness of himself, and Dean wonders if he's ever wanted anything more than he wants Cas.

  
"Dean..." Castiel starts, but stops when it provokes a deep moan from Dean.

  
"Cas, please." The Alpha is no longer sure whether Dean is begging for him to leave, or straight up begging for him, but he takes the risk and takes a single step towards him, the soft sweet linen smell of the Omega lingers in the air and it's intoxicating, more so than any narcotic Cas has encountered as a human, and he wants it so much it tangles in his groin like stray butterflies. Dean ruts against the air, the smell of Alpha sends his body insane, hormones cross each other so fast Dean can't tell what he needs anymore, all he knows is that he needs Cas, needs him to fuck him and make him his. Cas growls possessively, and smelling no fear, no kind of resistance at all from the Omega, he descends on Dean, lips crashing together. Dean no longer knows if it's because he was made for an alpha, or if he was made for Cas as a suppressed part of his brain had always insisted, but it no longer matters, because he is high on the kiss, his body rutting against the air desperate for something, desperate for more. He knows his hormones, his smell are having an effect on Cas, and nothing will ever make him as hard as knowing that Cas wants him, needs him, just as badly. Cas pulls away, his blue eyes searching out Dean's green, although they're so lust blown there's almost no green left, and he waits. Dean knows that the Alpha is offering him a chance to back out, he's asking for some sort of reassurance. There is just a split second pause until Dean pulls his head away, and Cas almost stands up, an apology ready on his tongue, until he realises what's happening. Dean head is tipped slightly to the side, neck taught and tanned, unmistakably bared to him. Confirmation of all he needs, Castiel bites down so hard he draws blood. No going back.

 

+++++

The fire in Dean's body is easing, his skin is hot from the arousal, but there's no longer the sensation of boiling running through his veins. Cas has barely touched him and he feels infinitely better, but the want hasn't subsided, it lies low in his belly, begging and insistent. The Alpha's lips search his out again, his hand wiping the blood from the fresh mark on his neck, and Dean can't help but pant into the kiss. Cas is a good Alpha, considerate but demanding in the same breath, his tongue pressing against Dean's lips, leaving no room for anything but acceptance. Dean wants this, and he can't shake the feeling he would probably want Cas even if he wasn't in heat, and Cas' tongue is tangling with his own and he's struggling to think, to remember to breathe.

  
"Alpha." Dean begs, and it sounds like a prayer falling out of his lips, and Castiel loves it. Baring his teeth, he marks Dean's neck wherever he can reach, taking advantage of the newly submissive hunter - a surprisingly good Omega considering he's spent his life forcing himself against his nature to retain control. His hands are pulling at Dean's soaked tshirt, pulling it over his head, he latches onto a sensitive nipple and suckles until Dean is bucking underneath him, searching for friction, searching for more. Castiel groans at the needy Omega, pulling down the shorts and reveling at how wet Dean already is with slick, he's had Omega's before in his time, but they've never been this wet for him, he's never wanted them quite this much. Drinking in the site of Dean, he pulls off his own shirt, throws his ties across the room, kicks off shoes, socks, pants. He palms himself through his boxers, high on the sound of Dean's arousal, high on the smell of his heat, high on Dean in a way he never knew he would ever experience. Dean wants more, wants to instruct him, but the sub in him has completely taken over his senses, and he's powerless to watch Cas, inwardly begging for something more, his smell radiating his desperation. Finally, after what seems like hours, Cas pulls off his boxers, lying his body flat against Dean's as he recaptures his mouth.

  
"Such a good boy for me, Dean." Dean should feel embarrassed, should find it condescending, but it's exactly what he needs to hear and his throbbing cock slides against Castiel's, searching for what his body is desperate for. "So impatient, baby. You want me, huh? Want your Alpha fucking you, knotting you." The words sound so sinful from the ex Angel, and Dean is fascinated by them. He wants all of it, he wants his Alpha.

 

Cas is marking him from his neck downwards, suckling bruises above his hipbones, along his pelvis. His mind is chanting the word mine as he claims Dean with the shape of his mouth. Licking down he sucks the Omega's balls into his mouth one by one, until he's cursing above him, and then his mouth is slipping down to his hole, dripping wet already for him as he licks at the slick dripping down Dean's thighs. It's sweet and clean, exactly the taste the smell of Dean suggests and it's addictive, Castiel wants to watch Dean fuck himself on his tongue, wants to taste come and slick as a result of just his mouth, but he knows Dean needs more, knows Dean needs him. Dean writhes impatiently,

  
"I know, baby, I know." Cas soothes, sliding a finger inside him easily. Dean needs more, but it takes the edge off, and his desperate cries become mewls of pleasure, only to turn into gasping moans as Cas crooks his finger to brush Dean's prostate. Dean's never felt this done by someone else before, he's done it to himself of course, but the suppressants take away his sexual needs altogether and so save a few dubious experiences as a teenager, he's rarely ventured into these type of acts with anybody else. It's amazing, and it's tearing him apart, and it's not nearly enough. Sliding in a second finger easily thanks to the sheer amount of slick, Cas scissors his fingers gently. He is so hard it's painful, he needs Dean, but the last thing he wants to do is hurt him.

 

"Alpha, fuck, please. I need you." Dean's words send Cas over the edge, and before he knows it he's got Dean on his hands and knees on the bed, presenting himself to his Alpha. Cas can't afford to tease him anymore, he won't hold out much longer, he sinks himself into Dean, bottoming out in one go; he stills. Dean is overwhelmed by the sensation, not only being filled, but being filled by Cas, and then he's begging the ex Angel to move. Castiel snaps his hips, a steady, calming hand lies flat against Dean's back, and Cas gently angles himself so he's hitting his prostrate every time. Dean has expected fast and furious, but he should have known better, knowing Cas. The sex is loving, caring and so completely what Dean didn't even know that he needed that he could cry. Cas is speeding up, hand reaching round to take Dean in his hand, and Dean is sobbing his name, begging for more, screaming words so incoherent that Cas couldn't act on them even if he had the focus to do so. He strokes Dean's cock carefully, taking the liberty of running his thumb down his slit, and Dean is yelling, coming on Cas' hand, going limp. The Alpha pulls him up, taking his weight and leaning his back against his own chest, fucking into him in a new, reckless abandon. He can feel his knot swelling, and Dean's skin is hot under his hands, and he's pushing in the knot comparatively easily with the slick, letting go and filling his new mate. Dean is full beyond belief, and sated in a way he couldn't have imagined to be when the heat took him over a mere few hours ago. Cas tucks himself into Dean's back, his hand resting over his heart,

 

"Mine." He growls, possessive, hands tracing the marks he's left on his lover.

  
"Yours." Dean yawns back.

 

+++++

 

When Cas finally softens, he clears himself up and washes a groggy Dean down with a warm washcloth. Dean stretches, body aching, and looks up at the Alpha with love in his eyes.  
  
"So are you going back on the suppressants, that didn't look comfortable?" The Alpha asks, concern threaded in his voice. Embarrassment floods Dean's face,  
"I was actually thinking I'd stay off them. Maybe come off my birth control too." He replies, as casually as he can manage. Cas is flooded with love, his need to take Dean replaced with an overwhelming need to have pups with him, make a life for him, make a life with him.

 

The men smile shyly at each other, it's been a long time since Dean felt like this, it's been forever.


End file.
